(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the combined production of nitrogen and oxygen with adjustable flows, of the type utilizing an initial separation of air to produce a substantially pure flow of nitrogen and a flow of oxygen enriched residual gases, with subsequent purification treatment.
(b) Description of Prior Art
This production which is generally carried out by cryogenic distillation necessarily leads to the production of nitrogen and oxygen flows which are within well determined relative proportions, the flow of nitrogen being of the order of 2, 5 times the flow of oxygen except, of course, that two separation units which are independent from one another must be provided, which is very costly.